


Love: Surreptitiously

by daeyeols (sungyeols)



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fem!Daeyeol, Genderbending, Happy Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idols, No Angst, We Love Queen Daeta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14220633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungyeols/pseuds/daeyeols
Summary: Lee Daeta is the leader, the main dancer and lead vocal of her group. She was good at many things, and Sungyoon couldn’t help but just stare a little bit longer every time he sees her, on print and on glimpses in videos. She was too admirable, and it felt like she was untouchable.





	Love: Surreptitiously

**Author's Note:**

> I missed Daeta, and I guess we deserve a little bit more of Daeta in our lives. I mean, who wouldn’t? It’s Daeta. She’s amazing. This is unbeta'd and fresh out of the google docs I wrote in. I have no excuse. I just really wanted to write.

 

Sungyoon is the main vocal of a group called Vector. 

They debuted a few years back and has been consistently producing good music, enough for them to win a first place on a music show at some point which landed them CF deals and even an acting gig for him. 

But before that, he was once a nervous and insecure rookie who was careful on his every move, because everything was new to him and he didn’t know what to do with things. He moved accordingly to directions that their managers and company would give them and tried hard not to do anything stupid or controversial that would jeopardize their hard work. It was a critical time not just for him but for them, since they still have nothing.

That was when he met her. 

Lee Daeta was 3 years older than him, and Radiance, her girl group, was already at its peak after releasing a hit song that brought them to fame. Radiance was promoting their follow up single to their 2nd hit song when Sungyoon’s group debuted. 

She’s the leader, the main dancer and lead vocal of the group. She was good at many things, and Sungyoon couldn’t help but just stare a little bit longer every time he sees her, on print and on glimpses in videos. She was too admirable, and it felt like she was untouchable.

The first actual time he gets to be near her was when their group went around giving their CDs to their seniors, and Sungyoon can still remember how cold his hand was when they entered the room. Daeta was there, and she was the one who accepted the album from Sungyoon’s hands. Daeta smiled at him, and that was it. But it was worth a million shot to the heart for Sungyoon, and at that point on he knew he wasn’t going to just lie around and be somebody mediocre. He wanted to be somebody deserving of her. 

 

-

 

That was just the beginning of their interactions.

A variety show guesting had his members reveal him streaming Radiance songs, and that he admits to being a huge Radiance fan. Everybody seemed to find it cute, even Daeta who said in a radio show that she’s met their group before and found their songs good. More mentions of Radiance in every chance, and the fans have began an inside joke about him wanting to be a girl group member of some sort just because he’s a super fan or something. 

Their groups had overlapping promotions again, and Daeta hands over an album to him the time they brought over theirs. Daeta touches his hand underneath the album, and shoves a piece of paper on it. He sneaks it to his pocket when his fellow members weren’t looking, and only opened it when he’s hidden himself in one of the cubicles in the bathroom.

It had Daeta’s number, and a cute little drawing of a bunny with a heart and a simple  _ hi _ .

 

-

 

They talk to each other through texts, more so than he expects.

Daeta thinks she’s funny with her lame jokes, and Sungyoon finds it very adorable. He could talk about anything with her, and they would go on for hours sending messages about the most random things. She would tell him about her worries, and he would ease her mind to it—and when he would talk about something that bothers him she is the first to give a logical explanation for him for it to make sense. 

It was something very wholesome between them, a friendship where they get to be real to each other rather than some 24/7 smiling persona for the fans. They were friends, but at the same time there was something more looming. There is a window of opportunity for something bigger within the two of them. He inches themselves towards it, and he notices Daeta does too, flirting back when he does. More often than not they exchange selcas, and Sungyoon has a whole hoard saved in his gallery that he has password protected. They haven’t talked to each other much in person but the amount that they have through mobile was just as much to prove that there really is a tangible bond between them.

His other members still haven’t got a clue, and they all just think he’s just a huge fan of the group all this time. Jangjun would tease him about having a crush on the members, and he would answer vaguely about it, and it’s not like it arouses suspicion. He’s actually really protective of it, as he wants it to be like his and Daeta’s only. 

As idols they’re already oversharing more than half of their lives, and for once he has something that he actually wants to protect, so he works hard on it. It’s not like they meet a lot in person too for them to interact in public so it was perfect for now. It wasn’t enough, as there were times that he wanted to see her and she wanted to see him but they couldn’t—and it was frustrating. It was a price they had to pay for being who they are. 

 

-

 

Vector wins their first music show trophy, and Sungyoon cries onstage as he thanks their company staff and their fans and their families. They hit the news sites minutes after that, and their song continues to hit the charts well. When he’s done showering after they came from a celebration dinner, he plops down on his bunk bed and opens to see a message from Daeta. She congratulates them on the win, and tells him that she knew it was bound to happen because Vector had a bunch of good songs and an even better vocalist. She says she wants to meet him soon in person and spend time with him, not just meet up in their dressing rooms in a music show. She even adds a cute selca of herself, all five of them, and Sungyoon smiles as he hugs his phone to sleep—there was his small victory.

 

-

 

He gets casted in a variety show with Daeta, some time after their first win.

There are other cast members too, who are comedians and actors, and he and Daeta are the two idols out of four that were casted. 

He calls her the night before their first cast meeting, while he is in the rooftop hiding from his sleeping members. Surprisingly, she picks up—and Sungyoon couldn’t hide his excitement over it. 

“I can’t wait to see you tomorrow noona.” he says  as he leans on the railing of the rooftop.

“Me too. I’ve waited so long.” she replies, adding a bit of tone in her voice.

“Sorry for making you wait then.” 

“I know you’ll make it up to me. We’re going to spend so much time together you’ll get sick of me.” 

“I doubt that. I’ll never get sick of you.” 

“You say that now because you’ve never actually been with me for so long.”

“But I’ve known you. That’s enough.”

 

-

 

The variety show was a success for both of them ever since the beginning. They had ample time to be with each other and there was the fact that there was an actual reason for them to be interacting. Oncam they would tease him to Daeta for being a Radiance fan and Daeta would most often times play with it, and sometimes they would tone it down so it doesn’t become too obvious. 

Nevertheless it was one of the best times in Sungyoon’s career so far. 

He got to be in a team with Daeta while playing games, and they’ve spent more time together in the whole show than him with the whole ensemble combined. They went to missions together and went to a haunted house together and did a bunch of skits together much to their enjoyment. If he thought that he couldn’t like Daeta much more, he was wrong. She was a little bit of everything,  and Sungyoon found himself falling even more. 

The fans were quick to catch on them, and people already began shipping them. Some were not approving, but he was fast to put it behind his head as he didn’t care. They don’t know anything about them anyway, not even a fraction. Not even when cameras are on them almost 24/7 and all their moves on cam are archived. 

He and Daeta grew even more closer together, and at night when he’s resting in between breaks he talks to her through text to not arouse suspicion, but it was enough to see her reply to his texts on time with a reaction just as if they were talking to each other. It might seem like a small little detail to other people but to them it’s a big deal.

He plays his persona well in front of the camera, when people are back again watching his and Daeta’s every move. He’s careful on not letting people see through the cracks. If there was one thing he was good at other than singing, it was acting—and fortunately Daeta was good at it too. 

 

-

 

After the show they barely had time for each other again as Radiance became busy for their world tour, and Sungyoon’s group is preparing for a comeback. 

They barely have time to reply to each other’s messages, and Sungyoon understands. Daeta tells him she’d make up for it at any chance she gets, and Sungyoon tells her that it’s fine and he totally understands. They’re idols first before anything else, and their job just requires a little bit more from them everytime. It’s tiring, but rewarding at most times and Sungyoon, for the life of him, just couldn’t imagine any other career that he’d have other than this. 

He distracts himself with work, practicing night and day with the group and taking singing lessons and practicing a little bit more—and at times where he can’t resist it he messages her and tells her that he misses her. 

It’s complicated, where they are at. They’re friends and probably even closer than one would think, but there was never a distinct line where it begins and ends. They openly flirt with each other, but there was no confirmation as to what is their deal. He’s afraid to go in the water too, afraid to ruin this thing that they have. 

Sungyoon buries himself in his work a bit more—his personal life can wait. The fans who want a good performance is his priority now. 

 

-

 

He sprains his ankle on a live performance. 

Their latest song came out, and they’re performing it on a special music festival and it’s raining outside quite badly. He was careful on not slipping on the bigger puddles onstage, but doing so made him slip on one of the smaller ones, causing him to twist his ankle badly and fall down. 

It was painful to get back up but he still did so, put his whole energy into finishing the performance.

He’s not even fully off the stage when he falls down and his members help him back up, assisting him on both ends. He’s squirming and yelling in pain and when he looks down on it, it was worse than he expected. His members kept calling for medic to come through and when they did they eventually had to rush him to the hospital for treatment.

He comes back to the dorms with a cast late at night, and he’s been pulled out from future performances. He feels apologetic for it, but Jibeom tells him that it was an accident and that he shouldn’t feel sorry towards them. 

When he wakes up the next morning Daeta has already flooded his phone with messages asking him to contact her when he gets the time, and she sounds worried sick in it. He immediately sends her a message saying that he’s fine and sends a picture of his cast. He’s in the middle of brushing his teeth when Daeta calls him and he has to quickly spit out the contents of his mouth and locks himself in the bathroom in order to answer. 

“I watched the video. It must have hurt a lot.” she says, and Sungyoon missed her voice so much. 

“It did. I’m now taken out from promotions. That sucks.” 

“Take up the time to rest properly so it heals quickly.” 

“Yes ma’am.”

“I’m tired already. I want to go home.” 

“I miss you.” he says earnestly. She sighs on the other line.

“I miss you too. When I get back, go to our concert, okay?” 

“If they allow me.”

“I’ll get you and your buddies tickets so they can accompany your broken ankle to the seated area.”

“As long as I get to see you, noona.”

“I want to see you too already. Wait a bit more okay? That ankle better be fine when I get back.” 

“Fine. I love you.”

The words roll off his tongue before he could even stop his thoughts and he’s biting on his lip when there’s some scuffling from the other side of the line and Daeta drops a quick “I have to go.” before ending the call.

Now Sungyoon doesn’t only have a broken ankle but also a broken heart. 

 

-

 

Having time alone in the dorms lead him to do a bit of catching up on Radiance. They’re already on their 10th leg of the tour out of 14, and then they’re going back to Seoul to wrap up the tour. Sungyoon has 3 weeks at most before he gets to face her, and he doesn’t know what to do. He ruined everything. Completely. By not stopping his mouth and not having a filter. It was bad enough that she hung up on him. It was worse that she hung up after he said what he felt at the time. He keeps on hitting his pillow everytime he remembers it. 

His fellow members are barely in the dorms too, considering the fact that they’re in the middle of promotions. He isn’t allowed to perform with them, not with his bad ankle recovering, but he has forced the managers one time to bring him along to their fansign since they’ll just be sitting. He’s being helped as he walks and the fans tell him that he should have just stayed home to recover more. 

He doesn’t tell them that staying at the dorms just makes him overthink about that situation with Daeta. How it makes him want to go back in time to just do everything over again so that he doesn’t say those words to her and not end up being rejected just like that. The fact that she hasn’t said anything to him after that has even left him in a major inner turmoil, and the more he thinks about it the more he gets anxious and worried about her coming home.

He doesn’t say that, and instead assure the fans that he’s getting better and that the doctor said eventually walking a bit helps it and so and so, and it seems to relieve them a bit. 

 

-

 

Radiance eventually comes back in Seoul, and Sungyoon scrolls on his private twitter to see pictures of Daeta. She looks thinner, and more worn out, but the smile he wears for the cameras are blinding—she must’ve felt truly happy to be back home. The anxiety Sungyoon feels intensified even more.

Daeta still invites them to their concert and gave their tickets to their manager, and the idea of seeing her again after such a long time is making him nervous. The members might’ve noticed it but he still hasn’t talked about it with them. He still isn’t so sure—and they’re definitely not hearing from him now. Not now. 

They still go to the concert, as respect, and all his thoughts disappear when Daeta comes up onstage and begins performing. He feels like he’s went to a trance, and nobody can snap him away from it. He’s so engrossed on the performance and on her that his mind literally does nothing but soak it all up. She moves gracefully and stands out among everyone, and it reminds Sungyoon of why he liked her in the first place. 

Daeta cries during the last part of the concert, when she’s giving away her message and she’s talking about how everything feels surreal when they went around countries and that she misses everybody. It’s the first time he sees it in person, and all he wants to do is go down there and just hug her to stop the crying. 

The concert ends and they get invited backstage where they take pictures with the group, and when he sees Daeta up close after months of being far away, he sighs deeply and smiles at her. He couldn’t do anything else to show her all the sudden emotions he’s feeling right now, and Daeta’s teary eyes tell him the same thing. He badly wants to hug her, but he has to stop himself. His fellow members bow to the group and they all take a picture together, and as their members are talking with the other Radiance members Daeta catches him by the arm. 

“Hi.” she says, giving a small smile.

“You did great out there noona.” 

“Can we talk?” she says abruptly.

“We’re talking now—”   
“—I mean alone. Where there aren’t many people. After this.” she says more quietly, and he understands.

He tells his fellow members he has somewhere else he has to go to, and that they should just leave him behind. Jangjun seems to get the hint and just herds everybody else away and out, but not without looking back at Sungyoon and giving him the eyebrow of inquiry.

He’s glad to have been wearing dark clothes so it’s not attention seeking outside especially that it’s night. It’s a little after 12am when Daeta emerges on the parking lot and she leads him to a heavily tinted black car. 

“Is this yours?” he asks her.

“What do you think?”

“It’s so heavily tinted.” 

“I don’t want it any other way. I want my privacy.”

“Point taken.”   
He rides shotgun and she sits comfortably on the driver’s seat. They drive away from the arena, and Daeta stops near the dark side of the river. It completely hides their car and wouldn’t bother any passerby if there was. 

“I don’t know where to start. I have so many things I want to say and yet—” she messes her hair. 

“Me too. I’m overwhelmed right now actually. I missed you so much, but at the same time I didn’t know if I wanted to see you, but I still do because—”    
“—Yeah. I was surprised because it came out of nowhere, and before I could even reply they called me for stage rehearsals. It got too busy, and the thought was pushed back in my head because of the tour, but when I saw you earlier—the first time in person after months, I really missed you so much I wanted to cry and just run to your arms. I haven’t—I’ve never done this before. As an idol I mean. I refused to be involved with anybody because I know it would be hard, but with you I just—I couldn’t help myself. I really love you too. You’re special and you’re really important to me and—” her thoughts were interrupted as Sungyoon sweeps her into a hug, and she promptly cries in his shoulder. 

“I was worried. Because I thought I ruined things. You never messaged me back either. I thought that I’d rather have you back as a friend if that was what you wanted as long as I have you.”

“I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t apologize. It’s fine. What matters most is that we’re here together now.”

Sungyoon hugs her tightly, the first time he’s done so. Daeta lets go to wipe her tears and Sungyoon helps her with it. 

“Why are you crying?”

“I just have a lot of feelings right now. Also I really missed you and I want to kiss your handsome face off.” she chuckles to herself and Sungyoon shakes his head before pulling her over for a kiss. She responds back quickly and eagerly, excited for Sungyoon’s kisses. They make out inside her car for what seems like a long time, and they only pull away when they’re breathless. 

“So that’s how great main vocals’ lungs and stamina are.” she notes as she leans back on her seat, a bit blissed and panting. Sungyoon finds her even more beautiful than ever like this, and takes her hand in his. 

“It might be hard, but let’s try. Together.” 

“Let’s try our hardest and best-est.”

“There’s no such word.” 

“There is now, since there is also us.” 

 

-

 

Sungyoon just stepped down from the stage after a pre-recording when they pass by each other. 

He’s still sweaty from all the dancing, and his groupmates are chatting amongst themselves as they stay beside the stage drinking water. A girl group enters the hall, and they’re wearing some sort of short dress that exposes a bit too much of their skin. Sungyoon identifies the group quickly, and finds the face he is looking for. 

She looks ethereal to him, long blonde hair falling straight down, her makeup even highlighting her face more and she’s also wearing a short pink dress that shows off her long pale legs, and Sungyoon hopes his gulping wasn’t too audible. 

She finds his gaze, and smirks at him when she finally got his attention. If that wasn’t enough, she also threw in a wink.

Somebody shakes him out of his zone and makes him face the backstage camera, asking him about their song and he plays along. The girl group performs onstage and they stay back to watch it,  _ thankfully,  _ and Sungyoon watches her move along the stage beautifully. She has always been a really good dancer, and Sungyoon’s eyes almost visibly produced sparks just for her. 

He’s smitten and he knows it, but it’s hard not to when the person he’s looking at is a person like Lee Daeta. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment below or find me [here.](https://twitter.com/daeyoonism)


End file.
